Although useful, vacuum insulated structures may have some limitations when used in applications where mechanical impacts can lead to breakage of vacuum seals or the jacket walls, and thereby the vacuum insulation is lost. Moreover, to increase the insulation capabilities of the vacuum insulated structure, usually the vacuum chamber has to be increased in size, and many applications do not allow for such increase of the structure's volume. Accordingly, in light of these deficiencies of the background art, new and improved vacuum insulated containers are desired. Methods for fabricating such improved structures are also needed.